discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Colinan Civil War
On the 22nd of December 1988 the Ospean government received reports from Ocean city of a possible communist uprising in one of its vassal states. Desiring an end to this, Emperor Duno II (of Krela) ordered the mobilisation of the Ospean military. Halfway through the mobilisation the revolution had taken control of East Colina and declared war on Overlord, Colina. Upon the outbreak of the war East Colina used one of its only functional nukes to destroy Ocean city, causing untold devastation and mass panic in the process. Although Ocean city was able to discover the incoming nuke beforehand and successfully evacuate King Trident to a military bunker, the civilians were not so lucky. When this news reached Ospela, Emperor Duno was enraged. At once he ordered the complete destruction of East Colina, although only one nuke was operational at the time. The nuke was able to reach its target and Duno reportedly said "IT'S A HIT BOYS". Seeing the tides of war turn in their favour, what remained of the Colinan government followed up with yet another nuke, however this one failed and landed in the middle of the Tassatoe Sea. However Colina still retained a tsar bomba, and successfully used this against East Colina, resulting in the near collapse of their government. The bomb would cause untold nuclear devastation and leave the area radioactive for centures. What followed was a period of aerial bombing runs, failed marine invasions and failed land invasions. First Ospea attempted a marine invasion and failed horribly, resulting in thousands of deaths. This was followed by an unsuccessful bombing run by Colina. Rather frustrated, Emperor Duno ordered another nuclear attack, which was successful. This was followed by another Marine invasion, which was even worse than the last one resulting in thousands more deaths. Another Colinan bombing run and land invasion followed, however all were unsuccessful and costly. To quote Duno "Why do my nukes always work but my boys can't make a dent". An attempt by Ospea to disrupt East Colinan communications also failed, alongside an unsuccessful airdrop of supplies by the Colinan government. One could argue that this war was a military disaster as all that the belligerents were able to do was nuke each other into oblivion (bar for the Ospean mainland which was largely safe). Ospea defied expectations by peforming a third marine invasion, this time successful. The troops established a beachhead and began to march inwards. However due to poor communication this push forward coincided with a nuclear strike by Colina. Luckily the strike missed however nuclear bunkers were created to shield Ospean troops in the event of another nuclear attack. As Colina launched a 100mt Nuke Ospean soldiers ''just ''made it inside the bunker. It was at this point that Ospea attempted to push into the radioactive wastes, and failed. Seeing all was lost, the communist dictator SuperPacMan agreed to surrender to the Anti-Communist forces. However he later called off the treaty, resulting in another nuclear strike from Ospea. SuperPacMan then launched 10 missiles at Ospea, which Ospea failed to destroy. However these missiles landed in an uninhabited wasteland and caused minimal damage to Ospea. After this SuperPacMan formally signed the treaty, dissolving East Colina and splitting it in two. 3 of its districts were to be given to the Ospean Empire, and the rest to Colina. Category:War